


Agent’s Return

by queenisdead8



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenisdead8/pseuds/queenisdead8
Summary: An Agent’s of SHIELD Fanfiction in which Bobbi and Hunter come back to SHIELD, but as they try to readjust an inhuman begins to kill agent’s families. No one is safe while someone is out for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Backstory and Summary:

There is a television show called Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It is about the inner workings of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (SHIELD) that is introduced in the Avengers films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In the Avengers film, agent Phil Coulson is killed by Loki. In this series he was brought back to life and is now the leader of a mobile response team. He chose agents from SHIELD that he now takes on missions with him. Among these agents are, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz, Mack, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Daisy Johnson, and Yo-yo. They often use their last names instead of their first. This team has lost many, some to death, some to Russian coups, and others to Hydra. This story is about what could happen if the 2 who had to leave SHIELD because of the Russian coup were able to come back to SHIELD. The relationships of this show are portrayed through the dynamics between Bobbi and Hunter, Fitz and Simmons, Bobbi and Mack, Daisy and Simmons, Coulson and May, Simmons and Cara, and Yo-yo and Mack.

It has been 2 years since Bobbi and Hunter have left SHIELD. Many things have changed and Bobbi and Hunter got married again (Long Story). They come back to SHIELD to find that a lot has happened while they were gone, mostly between Fitz and Simmons. As they try to catch up with what they have missed, an Inhuman (A super powered individual whose powers come from a dormant alien gene that can be activated by a Diviner, or Obelisk.) is killing SHIELD agents families. No one is safe when someone is out for revenge.

Chapter 1

Bobbi Morse was tied to a chair in an old warehouse. She stared in desperation at the gun behind her. "Lance!" She thought. "If I'm quiet he won't look in here." Suddenly, she realized it would be no use, he wouldn't stop looking until he found her. Bobbi would lose him.

"Bobbi? Bobbi, I'm coming!" She heard Lance Hunter shout. She could hear doors slamming. She attempted to move as much as she could to get in front of that gun. If she could only move a little farther than she could intercept the bullet and save him. He was so close. Bobbi didn't have much time. Bobbi moved as fast as she could. Right as the door opened she leaned over, screaming.

BOOM!

Bobbi saw Lance start to run toward her when her world faded to black. She jolted awake with a startled and pained cry. Next to her, Lance awoke, "Bobbi, what is it?" He asked half-asleep.

Bobbi was shaking as she said, "Ward and Agent 33. When they tortured me and tried to kill you." She stood up and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 3:18 a.m.

Lance sighed, "Bobbi, it's 3 in the morning. Come back to bed." Bobbi wasn't listening, she was too shaken up to listen to anyone. She put on some shoes and laced them up.

"I'm going for a walk." she said as she opened the bedroom door.

"I'll deal with this in the morning." Lance sighed as he fell back asleep.

As Bobbi opened the door to leave their home in Washington D.C., she saw a man in a suit walk down the street. Bobbi knew, from experience, that this man probably worked for the government or for S.H.I.E.L.D. She decided to follow him and see what he was up to in the middle of the night. Bobbi followed at a safe distance away. After about 10 minutes, he veered off down an alley. Bobbi looked cautiously down the alley and could not see anything. She walked down the alley looking for anything. The overpowering darkness forbade her sight from penetrating more than a few feet.

"Bobbi Morse. Former agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Said a deep voice as the man stepped into an area where Bobbi could just see his silhouette. "We need you." He said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you."

"Who are you?" Bobbi asked as she wiped her face of all emotions.

"I can't tell that. All I can tell you is that you and former agent Hunter need to come with me Coulson's orders." He said quickly.

Bobbi rolled her eyes and said, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

She saw the figure shake his head and heard him say, " He told me to give you this." reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. After a brief moment of struggling to open the envelope she read:

Bobbi,

I need you to come back with

Hunter. I know what your instincts

are telling you but trust him. Trust

him because who else knows about

your son?

-Coulson

When Bobbi looked up, the figure said "You believe me, now come."

Bobbi looked over her shoulder to the exit of the alley. "I have instructions to get Hunter. I'll come back with him at 4:00 AM." She said glancing at her watch and seeing that it was only 3:30. She turned and walked back down the alley. She glanced around trying to see any sign of a follower. Seeing none, Bobbi ran the whole way home.

Bobbi burst through the door and yelled, "Lance! S.H.I.E.L.D. needs us to come back for a mission!"

The sight of Lance, half-asleep, greeted her. "Bobbi, what did you say?"

Bobbi grinned and said, "Coulson needs us to come back to the team."

Lance sighed, "Bob, how do you know it's not the freaking Russian government trying to get us again?" Lance said with yawn.

"Because," Bobbi said. "Coulson wrote a letter to me."

"Who uses letters anymore?" Lance said exasperatedly sitting up. "And how do you know it is really Coulson?" Bobbi looked at the ground. She had been trying to avoid that question and was obviously failing. "Bobbi, how do you know it is Coulson?" Lance asked again, suspiciously.

"He knows something I never told anyone but him." Bobbi replied nervously. "I only told him because I didn't know what else to do."

"What did you tell him, Bob?" Lance asked standing up.

Bobbi took a deep breath, ready to let go of the secrets that bind her, "You have to promise that you won't get mad or upset." When Lance nodded she continued. "After we got divorced I found out I was pregnant." Lance looked absolutely stunned. "I didn't tell you because you said that you never wanted to hear from me again. I had no idea what I was going to do so I went on with life like nothing was different. But when he came, I had to give up. I would do anything to go back and change that." Tears were running down Bobbi's face though her voice was steady.

"How could you not tell me that you were pregnant?" Lance said, trying to control his fury.

"I think the tone of your voice answers that." Bobbi said. "I figured, after we got married again, that all of that was in the past. It's also a difficult thing to talk about. You knew what you were signing up for when you married a spy." She closed her eyes for a moment, lost in thought, and when she opened her eyes again, she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Lance shook his head and said, "Of course I'm mad you didn't tell me about something that important, but I'm more sorry you had to go through all of that alone."

Bobbi turned toward the door and wiped away her tears. "As much as I wish I had made a different choice, all of that is in the past. Nothing can ever change what I did." She said. "Coulson needs us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you are enjoying this story! This chapter was written a long time ago so it is not as good as my more recent writing.   
In case you can’t tell, I love FitzSimmons so this story will have a plot at first then become mostly fluff around chapter 20ish.   
Oh well. Have fun!

Chapter 2  
Bobbi and Lance walked together down the alley. They seemed to be closer than ever, without any secrets between them. They both put the past behind them to face the future. They continued walking until they saw the man Bobbi had encountered before. He exasperatedly said, “Are you finally ready?”  
Lance smiled sarcastically and replied, “Aren’t you a little ray of sunshine?”  
The man glared, “There’s a bus on the roof of that building.”He said as he pointed to the building on the right. “It will take you to the base.”  
“You’ve been real pleasant.” Lance said saluting the man. Bobbi and Lance turned and walked out of the alley. They went to the doors of the building the man had indicated. Lance and Bobbi tried to open the door but it was locked. Bobbi took a hair pin out of her pocket and handed it to Lance. He crouched down and began to pick the lock. After a few minutes, there was a satisfying click and the door swung open. “After you.” Lance said after looking into the dark building.  
Bobbi glared at him and walked through the door. Bobbi looked around but all she saw were stairs. “Lance,” she said. “Come on.”  
Lance walked through the doors and headed toward the stairs. Bobbi continued watching as if waiting for a trap. Lance stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around. “Come on.” He said, mimicking Bobbi.  
Reluctantly, Bobbi followed him, not looking back. At the top of the stairs they reached another locked door. Bobbi nodded at Lance and she kick underneath the door knob. The door swung open. They saw nothing. The next moment a massive plane appeared and the cargo hold door lowered. They saw Coulson’s old red car, Lola, and knew that this was really happening. Lance grabbed Bobbi’s hand and they walked onto the plane. They saw the door shut and felt the plane take off.   
For Bobbi, this was an incredible feeling. She had thought she had known how much she had missed S.H.I.E.L.D. until that moment. Bobbi was the perfect agent. She was cautious but could throw caution to the wind if ordered to. Right then, Bobbi knew that she belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D. and that she never wanted to leave it. Bobbi was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt the plane land. After about a minute, the massive door opened, letting Lance and Bobbi walk off the plane.   
Almost the instant they stepped onto the ground, agent Kenig came to them. “I’m here to take you to Coulson and the rest of your team.” he said. He turned around and walked toward the hangar door, giving Bobbi and Lance no choice but to follow him. Of course they knew where they needed to go but, as this was S.H.I.E.L.D., there had to protocol. After walking through a maze of halls only someone familiar with this base could memorize, they reached the familiar looking door to Coulson’s office. “Just walk through the door.” agent Kenig said as he turned and walked away.   
Bobbi grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and she swung the door open. She walked in with Lance right behind her. After they had entered, Lance pulled the door closed. When they both looked at the sight that greeted them, they were filled with immense joy. Standing right in front of them was their old team. They were shocked to see everyone all at once. Most shockingly was Jemma Simmons because, by looking at her, they could tell that she was pregnant.   
“Agent Morse, Agent Hunter, welcome back.” Phil Coulson said smiling.  
Bobbi and Lance grinned. Bobbi replied, “We are glad to be back, Director Coulson.”  
At that moment everyone began asking them questions. They didn’t care that there had been no communication between them throughout the two long years since they had left, Bobbi and Hunter were back and that was all that mattered. As Bobbi was looking around at everyone she suddenly realized Lincoln wasn’t there. “Did Lincoln decide to leave S.H.I.E.L.D.?” She asked.  
The tension was obvious for a moment as the silence lengthened. Eventually Jemma, breaking the stretching silence, said, “He died. Lincoln sacrificed himself to destroy Hive and save the whole world.” Jemma smiled sadly at Daisy and added, “But mostly he died for Daisy.”   
Bobbi stayed silent for a moment before asking, “What is Hive?”  
Daisy smiled and added, “The incarnation of death on the alien planet, Maveth, that Simmons went to. Also he, sorry IT, took over Ward’s body and possessed Inhumans on a kind of happy drug. I was possessed and had to beat up Mack.” Mack glared at Daisy and she just smiled bigger and started laughing. After she managed to stop laughing, she asked, “What happened with you guys? It doesn't look like you are fighting!”  
Lance smiled at Daisy and said, “No fighting since, what, four this morning?”  
As everyone laughed, Bobbi felt insanely happy. This was more than she had hoped would happen. Sadly Coulson stopped the conversation by saying, “You can all catch up later. First, I have to get them briefed on the mission.” Bobbi noticed, as everyone left the room, that Fitz completely ignored Jemma. Bobbi also noticed that Jemma sighed and acted as though this was an ordinary event. Coulson motioned toward the two chairs in front of his desk. When Bobbi and Lance were seated, Coulson said, “Before we start, do you have any questions for me?”  
They sat in silence for a moment before Lance asked, “What happened with Fitz and Simmons? Fitz seems worse than I am.”  
“We don't know everything.” Coulson replied. “What we do know is that one day Fitz stopped talking to Jemma. I feel bad for her, she is all alone. Just like another person I know.”  
“Mack might know about FitzSimmons. Bobbi, you can also ask Jemma because I reckon Daisy isn't all that sympathetic.” Lance said shaking his head.   
“I was planning on it.” Bobbi said nodding. “What's the mission, Coulson?”  
Coulson smiled at them and said, “There isn’t one. I wanted my agents back. You left unfairly, but you didn’t complain. You kept your heads down and went back to civilian life. More impressively, you stayed together.”  
Hunter’s mouth dropped open and he asked, “Are you serious?” When Bobbi stood up and began to approach the door, Hunter said, “He was serious.”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 3!

“Jemma?” Bobbi said, knocking on the door to Simmons’ bedroom. “Are you in there, Jemma?”

From behind the door she heard a slightly muffled, “Come in.” Bobbi pushed open the door to see Jemma sitting on her bed reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, crying. “Jemma, why are you crying?” Bobbi asked, sincerely concerned.

Jemma wiped away her tears and closed her book. While she placed the book next to her, Jemma replied, “I forgot a character died. He was such a good Elf.” She then smiled and said, “Welcome back. We’ve all missed you and Hunter.” 

Bobbi smiled and said, “I’ve missed you too, Jemma. I have only one question for you, though. What happened with you and Fitz?”

Jemma smiled grimly and said, “Do you mean besides the obvious?” Bobbi smiled and Jemma said, “Um… Well,” She looked down at her abdomen and said, “I told Fitz that I’m pregnant and he wasn’t too happy. That’s the best way to put it at least.” Jemma shrugged and sighed.

Bobbi frowned, “What’s the real way of putting it?” She asked.

Jemma laughed and answered, “He was scared. He honestly doesn’t know what to do, so he ignores me. It’s not pleasant.” Jemma shook her head, “I would give anything for him to talk to me. Even in the lab he ignores me.” Jemma paused for a moment. “The last time he spoke to me in the last seven months is when he almost killed me.” At Bobbi’s confusion she continued, “Mack and Fitz were testing Bombs-In-Disguise and didn’t bother to tell me. It looked like a scrap of paper on the floor of the lab, so I didn’t think twice about it. They began a timer for the bomb to explode in 5 seconds right as I came into view. I bent down to pick up what I thought was a piece of paper when Fitz yelled. Fitz ran in and pulled me into the hall where he and Mack had been watching. After the bomb detonated, Fitz asked me if I was alright. After seeing that I wasn’t hurt he started talking to Mack as though I didn’t exist. That was three months ago.” Jemma sighed, “I don’t see how this is entirely my fault. Him ignoring me isn’t going to make this go away.”

Bobbi sighed and said, “He is just scared, you know that. He’ll talk to you even if I have to make him. This isn’t your fault. I’m going to help you.” Bobbi opened the door again and said, “I’ll find you after I go kill Fitz.” With that Bobbi left the room, leaving Jemma to wonder whether anything was going to change.

➳ ➳ ➳

Bobbi stormed into the lab and shouted, “Fitz! Where are you?”

Fitz walked out from behind some equipment looking nervous. “Hi, Bobbi. Welcome back.” He said, his voice quivering slightly though he was faking a smile.

“Why would you leave Jemma?” Bobbi asked mimicking his false smile.

Fitz sighed and continued his work and said, “I did what’s best for her. I love her so much, I would do anything for her, that’s why I won’t talk to her.”

“That makes no sense at all!” Bobbi shouted.

Fitz stopped working and looked up at Bobbi, “It’s not like you understand what Simmons is going through. As I recall, you and Hunter shared a mutual hatred.”

“I know exactly what It’s like to be Jemma!” Bobbi shouted. “She is scared and alone. She doesn’t know who to turn to because the one person in the whole world she thought would always be there for her isn’t! I went through the exact same thing and it didn’t end how I initially hoped it would!”

Fitz looked at her with confusion and disbelief. “What did you just say? Does Hunter know?”

Bobbi sighed, “ I know what it’s like to be scared and alone. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I didn’t tell anyone and that turned out to be for the best.”

Fitz looked at the ground and said, “ ‘Turned out to be for the best’...” He looked up at Bobbi, “I’m sorry.” He said.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, fully understanding each other for the first time. “It doesn’t matter what happened to me,” Bobbi said, “All that matters is what happens to Jemma and your baby.”

“This is what's best for them.” Fitz said. “It hurts me to do this, but Jemma deserves someone who isn't as scared as I am.” His eyes began to well up with tears as he spoke. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes and yelled, “The best thing for Jemma is for you to be with her. She thinks you hate her! She told me that the last time you spoke to her was when you almost killed her with a bomb!”

“That wasn't my fault!” Fitz yelled back. “She needs someone who isn't terrified of having a future.”

Bobbi shrugged, “I'll go tell Jemma just what you are. Terrified.” Bobbi wasn't going to tell Jenna what Fitz had said just to blackmail him. She didn't plan on telling Jemma the whole of this conversation in any case. 

Fitz practically ran towards Bobbi and said, “You wouldn't do that.”

“Try me.” Bobbi replied as she shrugged. 

“She is going to think I'm a coward.” Fitz said. Then as though remembering something, looked at Bobbi with a slightly confused expression. “Does Hunter know about your baby?” He asked. 

Bobbi nodded, “He found out this morning and, I really hate to say this but, his reaction was almost funny.” She said. 

Fitz looked at Bobbi, almost in disbelief. He sighed in a resigned sort of way and said, “I'll go talk to Jemma.”

Fitz walked to the door, shaking his head. After he left, Bobbi hurried to follow him. Bobbi followed Fitz to Jemma’s bedroom. She watched Fitz knock on Jemma’s door, looking nervous. Bobbi smiled knowing that, because of her, they could be happy.


End file.
